Room Number 86
by Chibi Muse-chan
Summary: Everything was silent at Liverwurst City’s Hospital for The Criminally Insane on Christmas Eve. Junior&Anita, AU, R&R! Disclaimer: I Own NOTHING!


_**

* * *

**_

Room Number 86.

* * *

Prologue: Anita King.

An empty hallway, not a single sound. Everything was silent at Liverwurst City's Hospital for The Criminally Insane on Christmas Eve.

This could mean only one thing, Junior was on Christmas break, and Anita was sleeping.

Junior is a Doctor at Liverwurst City's Hospital for The Criminally Insane, Anita is one of his patients.

Dr. Junior is the only Doctor there that has got Anita to even utter a single word.

I bet you're wondering one thing though: if this Anita girl is so silent, and if Anita sleeps and Dr. Junior is away, why are things silent _only_ then?

It turns out that Dr. Junior can make Anita utter more than 'a single word'.

I'll take you back a bit and you'll see what I'm talking about, back to when Anita King first came here and was supposedly mute.

**_ Flash Back>_**

Dr. Junior walked down the street to Liverwurst City's Hospital for The Criminally Insane, where he worked. He may have been only of the ripe age of Twenty-one, but he was one of the best doctors there.

When he reached the front door, he halfheartedly noted the police car in front of the building.

When he got to the front desk, he asked the lady sitting there about it, she simply shrugged and stated that she had seen two police men escort a young lady in who appeared to be only a teenager.

Dr. Junior shook his head and walked off to start his work for the day.

As Dr. Junior passed one of the many offices in the building, he heard someone call his name, he turned and walked towards the office.

When he reached the door of the office, he saw Dr. Wendy, sitting at her desk, sitting across from her was a young lady of about seventeen, who was glaring at everything.

"What is it?" He asked Wendy. Just incase you wanted to know, at that moment the young lady was glaring at a pen.

"Well, right now we have an odd case indeed, She," She gestured toward the young lady(who had moved on to glare at Ixon), "Is Anita King, the police have interrogated her for weeks, not one word has escaped her lips."

"What about it?" Her Glare was starting to unnerve him.

"The Police of Liverwurst City believe it to be our job to get her to talk." Dr. Wendy stated.

"Okay..." Dr. Junior responded, prompting to continue.

"I'm putting you in charge of her." Anita's glare intensified ten fold.

"Alright, when do I start?" Dr. Junior didn't flinch at the glare, and asked the question anyway.

"Would now be good?" Dr. Wendy looked rather hopeful for him to start now, how could he say no?

"I don't have anything for about an hour, so sure."

"Take her to room eighty-six." Anita raised an eye-brow.

"Room eighty-six? Isn't that just a bit extreme?" Dr. Junior looked shocked that they should put a mere teenager, that was just in a little trouble with the police, under such heavy guard. "Exactly what kind of crime was she involved in?"

"It's… classified." Dr. Wendy looked down, seeming to have a little trouble with keeping it a secret.

"Whatever…" Dr. Junior grumbled and led Anita out of the room to room eighty-six.

_**Thirty minutes later.**_

"Will you please talk?" Dr. Junior looked exasperated, Anita had not spoken one word since they got to room eighty-six.

Anita smirked and shook her head.

"Please?"

"You are really pathetic for a psychiatrist, you know that?" Anita said breezily, as if they were having a cup of tea.

Dr. Junior glared, "I knew you could talk."

Anita shook her head, and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote:

'No, you're just having a psychotic episode.'

Dr. Junior's eye widened "I am not!"

"Yes you are." Anita said smirking.

"I am not! You just talked again!"

Anita wrote something else down on the paper and then started waving in front of the one sided window in the room.

Dr. Junior looked at the paper, his eyes widened again, it said:

'HELP! HELP! I'M STUCK IN HERE WITH A PSYCHO!'

"I am not crazy."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, psycho."

"…" Dr. Junior was really getting angry, which in itself is surprising considering who we're talking about, in the end Junior did the only thing he could think of, he flipped her off.

Anita's eye twitched, "You donkey licking, turtle hopping, rat sucking, butt-wipe!"

"Turtle hopping?" Junior arched an eyebrow.

Anita shrugged, "It's a nice touch though, isn't it?"

**_End Flash Back>_**

And there you have it, they've been fighting since then, the only reason Junior wasn't taken off the job is because, like I said, she doesn't speak a single word to anyone else.

_**End Prologue.**_


End file.
